You Name it!
by Shadows Of Weeping Wolves
Summary: This is where you read the description of the cat, and review what you'd name them! These names will end up in my story I am writing, or will write. You can also just look at the descriptions and make up a name in your head, and review for fun! Every so often I will do what I thought was the top three names, but not always. Feel free to review your thoughts- and of course, names!
1. Cat 1

**HEY! Welcome to the naming cats story type thing! Hope you enjoy! R&amp;R**

* * *

Very first cat for you:

**LOOKS:** A short-haired black tom that has a white face, tail, and ears. His nose is light pink and he has gray, short claws. He has strong legs and a large frame. He is sturdy and has large, muscular shoulders. He has long whiskers and a fluffy, long tail. His teeth are yellow and sharp. He also has ice-blue eyes.

**PERSONALITY:** He tends to snap at cats a lot, and has a short-temper. He likes to joke around, and every-so-often he wanders from the patrol and ignores them. He stands for himself and is prideful, listening to only what is persistent.

**OCCUPATION &amp; CLAN: **RiverClan, a great fighter and hates to hunt. He is a warrior, hoping to become deputy soon.


	2. Cat 2

**Just to inform you: There might be some confusion? No need to feel embarrassed or ashamed, anything like that. This if for naming cats whatever you think will fit them. But I totally understand your logic; guessing who you thought the cat was. Don't worry, I have done that before! So don't be embarrassed that you thought I meant something else, I should just explain things better perhaps? The title made it sound that way, so I changed it and the summary. Some may say that this breaks rules? I don't know how, but I know that many other people do this with no issues and they have no negatives. So, I will keep doing this for you. The breaks may be a bit longer than the book I am writing currently, but I hope you understand!**

**I LOVED all of the names for the previous cat! You people are much better at naming cats than I am any day, you should know. If I HAD to choose, it is so hard! They are all great; Darkpool, Strikefang, and Sharpfin are the three I like quite a lot. But, I loved all of the others, too! Please take no offense in my choices, for it is extremely hard to choose even five that I love most. Credits to everyone who posted a name, I loved every single one, and may even use those names in my book for a cat that is similar to him. Every single one of you did great!**

**Anyway, hope that is understandable and enjoy making names for the cats! Next cat now...**

* * *

Second Cat:

**LOOKS:** An orange tabby she-cat with a pale/light ginger belly. She has white forepaws and face, and her eyes are a dark green. One of her ears are torn off, and she has a scar on her cheek. She has very long legs and a slender body.

**PERSONALITY: **Loyal and Skilled. She is one for the warrior code and loves to mentor apprentices. She sometimes doesn't sleep just so she can run around at night, and feel the breeze in her fur.

**OCCUPATION &amp; CLAN: **WindClan. She is very fast and is a wonderful hunter. She loves to race anyone that mentions it, and will practically win every time. She wants to go on a journey someday to the mountains, or even to the forest. She loves to explore!


	3. Cat 3 & 4

**I loved all of the names SO much! Sorry, but there's so many amazing names- and names period- that I can't decide unless I list 7 cats... Maybe next chapter I will have a decision. Sorry! Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**This cat is actually my best friends neighbor's cat. His name is Po. I thought I'd see what you'd name him! I am putting him in my story, so he is kind of undetermined- along with his brother Gru. They are both in this chapter, so label Po "PO" or "3rd" and Gru "Gru" or "4th" something like that, okay? I don't have their rank or clan, the gist of that. Here:**

* * *

Third Cat (Po):

**LOOKS: **Black with white underbelly, paws, tail tip, and muzzle. Is lean and small, lightweight and has slightly small paws. His eyes are green.

**PERSONALITY:** Very nice and loving, but can feel things are unfair at times. He is very cautious and often hides and acts shy. (Especially around unknown cats.) He will stand up to what is his, or right to him. Every once in awhile he gets huge bursts of pride and bloodthirst, though.

**OCCUPATION &amp; CLAN: **He is a good hunter and hates fights, but can get aggressive when needed. He was a former kittypet, but he now roams as a loner/traveler for a good place to live with his brother, Gru.

Fourth Cat (Gru):

**LOOKS: **A gray/light brown tabby with dark gray, thin stripes. Heavier than his brother. Has long legs and a sturdy frame, yet he is slender and lean, too. A long tail. Has yellow/green eyes that are beautiful (or handsome.) Pure white teeth, and thorn-sharp claws.

**PERSONALITY: **Stubborn but caring, hates too much attention. Is not afraid to fight and rarely stirs up trouble, just for fun. He challenges cats frequently and keeps arguments rolling when he feels like it. But when it comes to someone/thing he cares for he is very protective and willing for them/it. Sometimes he will bathe in his glory and be prideful, reminding cats of what he did. With all of this, Gru is very patient with other kind cats.

**OCCUPATION &amp; CLAN: **Excellent fighter and trouble-causer. "Eh" in hunting, but doesn't like to do it very much because he gets agitated. Is a traveling loner with his brother, Po.


	4. Cat 5

Fifth Cat

**LOOKS: **Cream and brown tabby tom with green eyes. (yellow around mid) Broad shoulders, short and muscular. Long tail and medium legs. Big paws and thorn-sharp claws.

**PERSONALITY: **Hates being pushed around. Kind and will make a great mentor. Has plenty of friends. Patient, loving. Knows a little about medicine; but will stay as a warrior.

**OCCUPATION &amp; CLAN: **Excellent fighter, gets vicious and won't back down easily. (Considered the best fighter.) ThunderClan.


	5. Cat 6

Sixth Cat: (Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy w/ other things.)

**LOOKS: **Dark brown tom with darker brown spots with black stripes. Huge paws and broad shoulders. Puffy tail and belly fur. Pale green eyes.

**PERSONALITY: **Seems intimidating once first seeing him, but very nice and slightly shy. Persuadable and brave.

**OCCUPATION &amp; CLAN: **Good fighter but doesn't choose to reveal it unless in battle. ThunderClan.


End file.
